


My Boss Disconnected Yet Again

by Elena_Parker



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Also Tsunayoshi is so NOT impressed by his TYL!Version, Alternate Universe, Amara (OC) is the mob character that somehow got dragged in this mess, Amara (OC) thinks that's unfair, Amara feels for you mate, Amara is like Viper, BAMF!Tsuna, But still getshis ass kicked, Chef-Mom Nana, Chrome is tsuna s no. 1 fan/Follower/minion, Confused Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Crack-ish characters, Dimension Hoppers, Dimension Travel, Direction-idiot Tsuna, Don't mess with the most powerful existence of another plane, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hayato thinks Tsuna is the next best thing after UMAs, He thinks TYL!Tsuna of alternate Universe is an incompetent idiot, Hey it's not suicidal okay, Kyouya (sigh) why you gotta be so stubborn?, Kyouya hounds Tsunayoshi for a fight, Lambo I-Pin and Futa think Tsuna-nii is the BEST, Lazy!Tsuna, Mukuro feels oddly cheated, Multi-Flamed!Tsuna, Not enough to actually face Tsuna's terrifying 'guardian', OP!Tsuna, Ryohei wants Tsunayoshi to EXTREMELY join his Boxing Club, Semi-self Insert OC, Sephira wished he stops messing up with her painfully schemed plans, She would still demand a compensation fee for that, Smart!Tsuna, Takeshi thinks Tsuna is hilarious, Trinisette adores Tsunayoshi, Tsuna is a damned CHEAT, Tsuna is the BOSS (Literally and figuratively both), Tsunayoshi takes over Varia(somehow), Uh........oops?, Why is there a guy even crazier than him?, and I truly mean it, by beating the stubborn-ness out of them, except WORSE, he wonders why does Tsunayoshi not act according to the script, i didn't mean to add this many tags, like the universe(or Trinesette I guess) would even bend over backwards to fulfill his demands, or you'll be fucked up beyond belief, scheming Checker-Face, that woman is terrifying, the cannon is ripped apart before it could even begin, the idiot messes up BIG TIME
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21592717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena_Parker/pseuds/Elena_Parker
Summary: Vongola famiglia have always been one of the most prominent famiglias of Cosa Nostra. However, during it’s Tenth generation, Vongola family reached even greater heights, and it is all usually credited to the strong Guardians Vongola Decimo had.Someone once asked Gokudera Hayato, Decimo’s Storm Guardian, “How was it possible for Vongola family to become this powerful? Was it because the Vongola Guardians are strong?”The Storm guardian beamed. “This is nothing! Our Boss is a lot stronger than us!” He boasted, and the other guardians whole-heartedly agreed with his statement.“Your Boss?”“Yes! He’s just there- eh? Boss? Where did you go? Shit! Gather the guardians and Reborn-san- wait, you know what? Call every-freaking-one! It looks like Boss disappeared again!”A certain Mafia Boss lazily shrugged, “Er, it’s not my fault I jumped dimensions again.”AU/Semi-SI-OC(?)/Dimension-Travel:-In which the plot is ripped apart into pieces before it can even begin because Tsunayoshi is truly the BOSS with cheat skills and Amara (OC) thinks that’s just plain unfair.  BAMF!Tsuna, OP!Tsuna, Multi-Flamed!Tsuna
Relationships: Reborn & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Nana & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi & OC, Sawada Tsunayoshi & Vongola Tenth Generation
Comments: 7
Kudos: 113





	My Boss Disconnected Yet Again

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Master Disconnected Yet Again](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/538390) by Yóu qián. 



> DISCLAIMER- I don’t own either the KHR characters, or the plot of My Master Disconnected Yet Again. Even the OC’s personality is mostly a copy of Lonemoon (the above-mentioned Chinese Webnovel reference, people) so I can’t claim that I owe her at all- except the name, of course. Well, I guess I can claim on the idea of mish-mashing these two stories- with a few twists thrown in? Uh….. I guess?
> 
> WARNING:- Un-Betaed Work(so expect some errors); Alternate Universe; Dimension Travel; Semi-self-Insert-OC; BAMF!Tsuna; OP!Tsuna {and by Over-Powered(OP) Tsuna I truly mean it}; Lazy!Tsuna; Smart!Tsuna; multi-Flamed!Tsuna; Tsuna is the BOSS (Literally); Tsuna is a damned Cheat(You’ll understand it soon enough),  
> (the tags might not make sense now but they will as the story go on)

Soft, brown lashed quivered for a while before the close eyelids opened, revealing eyes the color of molten bronze that stared dazedly at the evening sky. He blinked his eyes a few times to chase away the sleepiness from them, and sat up as he yawned. He stretched his limbs and let out a content hum when his joints creaked with a satisfying ‘pop!’ sound. Only after completing his waking-up ritual did he pay any attention to anything else, and raised his brows at the unfamiliar surroundings.

The evening sky was a beautiful shade of oranges, yellows, and pink, with various clouds –of the same pretty shades that only enhanced the beauty of this scenery- scattered all over the sky. A few mountains hid the setting sun behind it which made him guess their position to be at west. He tilted his head and tried to listen to the sounds, however the only noise he heard were of the birds that were now returning to their nests, that of the cool breeze that rustled his messy brown hair and the distant sounds of traffic. He stood up from the stone floor and walked towards the railing at the edge of the open space that he suspected to be a rooftop, and as soon as he reached the railings, his suspicions were confirmed when he saw the ground that was estimated to be about three floors down, which confirmed the fact that he had been napping at the rooftop of some building. He glanced around, and found that the building was quite huge and spread out to the sides. A cobblestone path opened up from the entrance at the center, surrounded by trees from both sides. There was a baseball field to the right of the building, and an open playground to the left. A generous fenced wall surrounded the campus of what he assumed was a school. There were other buildings and houses – _and shops(?)_ \- surrounding the school, making him realize that the school – _or whatever building he was in_ \- was located somewhere in some town _-or was it a city? He’d have to explore around to confirm the facts_ \- which he didn’t recognize.

He glanced down and sighed in relief when he found that at least he was wearing the familiar grey hoodie-with an orange shirt underneath it, blue jeans and orange sneakers. The black digital wrist band on his left hand was a sight for comfort. He then eyed back the setting sun ad guessed that he still had a few hours before it got dark. That means he had plenty of time to explore.

He turned away from the beautiful scenery behind him and walked towards the only door present on the rooftop that would lead him inside the building. He closed the door behind him, and then leisurely walked down the stairs, and ended up in a hallway. He walked to the other end of the hallway, and glanced at the rooms through their doors as he walked past them. The sight of organized chairs and desks facing the blackboard – _as well as what he assumed was teacher’s desk_ \- confirmed his suspicions that yup, this is definitely a school. That made him wonder why – _and how_ \- he had ended up here – _in some unrecognizable town, and in a school no less!_ \- since he hadn’t been to school for a long time, and he was sure his guardian would definitely not let him attend any school on earth, feeling that they were too inadequate to teach him.

Just remembering his guardian sent a shiver down his spine, and he shook his head to force the thought away. _“Happy thought, Happy thoughts…”_ He chanted under his breath, conjuring up images of chocolate pastries and other delicacies to divert his thoughts, and soon relaxed when the thoughts about his guardian were buried deep in his mind, to not see the light of the day unless it’s an emergency. He did not want this exploration – _Journey? Vacation? well, whatever it is_ \- to be ruined by the mere thoughts of that terrifying person. 

So, with happy thoughts in his mind, he kept wandering in the school hallways, trying to figure out a way to get out of this school and explore the town. Except….. it seemed like his poor sense of direction raised it's ugly head since he could not even find the way down from the second floor, so how would he get out of this school when he couldn’t even find the staircase on the second floor? He scratched his cheek and huffed. This was the reason he never stepped out of the home base without informing that person first, he always got lost so easily!

Sighing, he kept walking and turned left, and could help but exclaim in relief when he saw someone walking out of a room that he was sure he had passed a few times in his haste to find the stairs that’d lead him to the first floor.

“Hey!” He called out to the boy with raven hair who had his back towards him. “Uh, can you help me out?”

The other boy stopped and turned towards him. The raven haired boy narrowed his grey eyes at him as he approached him.

“I think I’m lost…” he said with a frown. “I don’t know how I ended up here, and honestly, all the hallways look the same so it’s all a bit confusing to me. If you don’t mind, can you help me out-“

“Herbivore,” The teen’s growl interrupted his rants, making him pause. The ravenette told him flatly, “Students are not permitted to stay in the building past school hours.”

“But I don't think I’m a student here.” He pointed out with a raised brow.

The raven haired teen narrowed his grey eyes at his admission. “Then for the crime of trespassing on Namimori Middle School’s property, _I’ll bite you to death!_ ” The ravenette then lunged at him, and he barely caught a glint of metal from beneath the sleeves of the teen’s black jacket before he had to dodge the tonfas – _ah, so that’s what he was hiding in his sleeves_ \- that the boy attacked him with.

“So you prefer direct negotiations too than the stuffy politicking, huh?” He hummed as he gracefully stepped to the side to avoid the tonfas’ strike. “You’re truly my type of person.”

The teen’s grey eyes flashed with surprise at the brunette’s easy dodge, before they glinted with something fierce –and definitely violent- as the ravenette shed any pretenses of going easy on the ‘herbivore’ and attacked the brown haired boy. The other boy kept dodging his attacks with ridiculous ease but didn’t retaliate.

The ravenette growled in frustration as the other boy easily evaded his attack once again, but for reason he didn’t retaliate. “Stop being a _coward_ , herbivore.” The teen hissed in distaste.

The brunette shrugged. “I can’t, sorry.” He apologized nonchalantly. “’Coz if I get serious, you’d get knocked out and then you won’t be any help to me in getting out of this maze of hallways of this ridiculously-easy-to-get-lost-in-school. So nope.”

The raven haired teen seemed to have enraged by his words as his attacks became even more ruthless. The brunette frowned at that, but still didn’t fight back. It wasn’t until he glanced at the gradually darkening sky from the window at the end of hallway that he changed his plans.

“You’re not going to show me the way out even if I ask politely, are you?” He said in exasperation as he evaded yet another attack of the other boy’s tonfas. The ravenette, of course, didn’t reply, and just kept on with his attacks.

“Fine, then.” The brunette sighed in annoyance. “if you’re not going to help me out, then I guess I have no reason to stay here and waste my time playing with you.” Saying this he swiftly grabbed a tonfa that the other teen had been aiming for his abdomen, smacked the other’s wrist lightly – _which caused the teen to yelp as wrist actually **sprained** even when the brunette was trying to keep his strength at the minimum_\- loosening his hold on the tonfa, which the brunette quickly grabbed before it could clatter on the floor. He then spun around threw the tonfa at a glass window at the end of the hallway, making the glass shatter into pieces. Ignoring the shout of rage behind him from the violent raven haired teen, the brunette made his way towards the window and jumped out of the window on the second floor of the school building, and landed safely on the ground with nary a wound on his body.

Ah, how he loved the direct way. It’s simple, - _though a little crude and might often end up with serious property damage_ \- but at least it gets the work done.

He waved goodbye to the teen who was no doubt watching him from the broken window, and before that guy could actually decide to follow in his footsteps and jump out of the window to chase him _-the ravenette had truly seemed like the stubborn sort who never took defeat quite well._ He then walked out of the school campus with a small smile on his face. He patted his tummy and thought that after a nice warm-up exercise session, it’s time to get some food in his stomach.

* * *

He leisurely walked down the streets of this quaint town called Namimori, pouting as he helplessly patted his empty stomach that still begged him to relieve it from hunger. Except, he didn’t have any money on him so there’s no way he could buy anything to eat. The passer-bys only glanced at him curiously before they went on their own way. The town was nice, he guessed, kind-of peaceful –it was the kind of place one would want to spend the rest of their life in after retirement. It wasn’t overly hectic like a big city, and the people here were polite and mostly minded their own business. This little town was absolutely perfect and if he had known about it sooner, he might’ve visited this place earlier – _except it was impossible because as far as he remembered there was no town called Namimori located in Japan_.

A conjecture formed in his mind, which was only confirmed when his communicator didn’t pick up any signal. It was official, he wasn’t actually lost – _which was a first because he had a poor sense of direction_ \- but he had actually transmigrated. (Since he hadn’t actually born in this world, he appeared here with his body and soul intact, he crossed out reincarnation from the list quite early.)

He stopped walking, then the glanced up at the rapidly darkening sky - _that now was only a few minutes away from showing the first of it’s stars for the night-_ and sighed. Looks like he’d have to either wait until he transmigrated back to his own world –or was dragged there back by that person. Well, until then, he guessed it’s vacation time!

\\\\(≧∀≦)//

“Tsu-kun!”

He abruptly froze as a shiver of terror went down his spine as he remembered a sickly sweet fawning voice calling him with the same term of endearment -

- _Wait, the suffix is wrong._

He turned around and watched confusedly as a middle aged woman walked towards him. The woman was really pretty – _with short brown hair that reached up to her shoulders and glittering brown eyes that stared at him dazedly as well as the warm smile on her face_ \- and seemed like a typical Yamato Nadeshiko housewife.

The woman sighed as soon as she reached him, and then spoke in a slightly scolding tone, “Ara, Tsu-kun you had me worried you know. Where have you been for the past few days? At a friend’s house?” she then gasped and continued on doing a one-man show, “Oh my, I can’t believe my dame son actually made some friends!” While it was quite amusing to watch, he didn’t like the fact that the woman was assuming things about him on her own and acting like she actually knew him. Besides, who was she calling a Dame? “Come on now Tsu-kun, let’s go home for dinner! You can tell me all about your new friends at dinner!” the woman exclaimed excitedly.

Hearing her words, he immediately closed his mouth that he had opened to interrupt her monologue and abruptly changed his decision. Oh, who cared if she had mistaken him for someone else. the woman was offering him free food of her own, who was he to deny her generous offer? Besides, he was truly hungry! Maybe she’d get her senses back, preferable after dinner that is. He didn’t think he can take much more of his hunger.

“Lead the way, Mam!” He beamed at the other woman, who overlooked his words since her mind was full of thoughts of her dame son finally making some friends, and in a daze she led him to her house.

_Free food, here he comes!_

\\\\(≧▽≦)//

* * *

Sawada Nana was a goddess who had descended from heavens, and no one would ever be able to convince him otherwise. The food she made was literally the best he had ever tasted in his life. Why the heck hadn't opened a restaurant yet? More importantly why wasn't her name in the books of Guinness Book of World records? Wait.... Was there even a Guinness Book in this world? Or not? Did they keep rankings in some other way? Food for thought, he guessed.

“Oh my, Tsu-kun, your appetite is bigger than before. If you keep your good eating habits then I’m sure Tsu-kun will grow up to be a big man, just like Papa!” The woman exclaimed, and watched happily as her son kept asking for seconds and for once didn’t even fuss while eating vegetables! Oh, her son is truly growing up!

After finishing the fifth bowl, he finally slowed down in his endeavor to eat as much food as he could. Sawada Nana sat before him on the dining table and waited for him to finish his meal. The moment her son pushed away his plate, she asked him excitedly, “So? Who’s your new friend?”

The brunette teen stared at her in confusion, “What friend?”

“Don’t be so secretive, Tsu-kun!” Nana admonished her son lightly, though there wasn’t any heat in her words. She smiled and asked, “You’ve been gone for a few days. I guessed you must’ve made a friend and had stayed with him for a while –or maybe did you two decided to go for an impromptu camping trip?!” she clapped her hands and exclaimed, “how exciting!”

The teen stared at her in equal parts amusement and exasperation and wondered if the woman was really airheaded enough to not know that he’s not in fact, her son?

he tilted his head to the side and asked, “Are you sure I’m your son, Mam?”

“Is this a new kind of game that children of your age play these days, Tsu-kun? Sounds like fun, huh.” Nana asked in amusement and shook her head fondly. She then ruffled her son’s fluffy brown hair and said, “You sound really polite when you call me Mam! Oh your Papa would be so proud!” She gushed at him. “But still, Mam sounds a bit too distant, something you’d only call a stranger….. So I’d rather be Tsu-kun’s Mama than some ‘Mam’.” Nana spoke honestly.

A small smile formed on his lips and he said, “Tsu-kun is really fortunate to have you as his Mother, Chef Mom.” He told her the genuine truth. He felt that the Tsu-kun of this world was really lucky that he had such a caring and amazing mother. Honestly, he was a little jealous of that guy, this woman cared for him, loved him and could even cook a great deal…….. while he himself was stuck with that terrifying person as a guardian who can’t cook anything without burning the kitchen.

“Oh my,” Nana’s giggled. “I haven’t heard you speaking about yourself in a third person since you were five. It was as if it was only yesterday when you were just a little toddler, toddling after me and calling me “Mama!” with that cute lisp of yours!” She sighed dreamily as she thought of the past.

He couldn’t help but chuckle at her words. He wasn’t embarrassed at all, since she wasn’t exactly talking about him, but the ‘him’ of this world.

“Was Tsu-kun a cute toddler?” He asked curiously.

"Of course, Tsu-kun was the cutest!” Nana said proudly. “Even your Papa and his Boss agreed with that!”

He hummed under his breath. This sort of minor gushing about cute toddlers sounded faintly familiar. He stiffened and then shook his head. _“Happy thought, Happy thoughts…..”_ He chanted mentally and kept a peaceful smile on his face as Nana kept ranting about toddler Tsu-kun’s cuteness and the shenanigans he was up to when he was a child. Sounds like ‘Tsu-kun’ was a smart and hyperactive toddler, which was quite contrast with the ‘dame-ness’ Chef mom seemed to speak of every now and then. Sure, a child goes through some changes in his personality and character when they grow up, but this was too much. How could a capable and well-functioning child turn to be such a clumsy and ‘Dame’ person as they grow up?

Shrugging, he decided to leave the mystery for another day. Also, he didn't think he would be staying in this household for a long time. Well, he'd stay here only till either the real ‘Tsu-kun’ came back, or if he himself transmigrates back to his own world – _whichever happens first_. He would only stay here for the free food and lodgings, courtesy of Chef Mom who had mistaken him for her son. Well, he had never been one to look a gift horse in the mouth anyways.

After dinner, he offered to help wash the dishes, but Nana rejected and instead let him retire for the night. He walked out of the kitchen and paused to stare at the photo frames that adorned the opposite wall of the living room. He stepped forward and glanced at the brunette child in most of the photo frames –in some photos he was with Chef mom, and in a few there was another blonde man with them. There were even a few photo frames that pictured him alone. He eyed the one- _which he deduced to be of his first day of Middle School_ \- in which the brunette boy was wearing a Middle School uniform – _similar to what the ravenette teen he had met in that school had been wearing, minus the jacket_ \- and was smiling nervously at the camera. He eyed the teen’s messy brown hair that defied gravity, slightly tanned skin, and his doe like brown eyes. He had to admit, the teen looked eerily like him. It was clear that this teen must be this world’s counterpart of him. After all, they looked exactly alike, except the color of their eyes since his had always been the color of molten bronze, while the one from this world had chocolate brown eyes. But the difference was minor enough that it could be overlooked as a trick of light. However even though their appearances are alike, he was damn sure that the two of them were definitely not alike in many aspects like personality, skills, behavior etc.

Still though, he could understand why Chef Mom had mistaken him to be Sawada Tsunayoshi, even though he actually wasn’t a Sawada. He was Hoshizora Tsunayoshi –someone who had (unfortunately) an awful lot experience in jumping dimensions.

Well, what can he say? It just came with the job.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:- Honestly, I’m writing this one just for fun. I don’t want anyone getting the idea that I’m plagiarizing either of the work, because I’m not. This is just I’m doing on a whim because I felt shoving the amazingly hilarious –yet intriguing- plot of My Master Disconnected Yet Again into the World of Katekyo Hitman Reborn would be quite fun, and honestly, I wanted to share the fun with others. The copyrights to both the works are owned by their respective authors. This is just a fellow fan/reader/budding-writer trying to handle her crazy plot bunnies that want to take a bite out of both the delicious stories at the same time and spectacularly failing at that. So please don’t hit me for writing it.  
> Treat it as assort of random mish-mash between KHR and My Master Disconnected Yet Again where the characters and world building will be of KHR, but the plot-mostly- regarding our protagonist will be eerily similar to My master Disconnected yet again. Those who’ve read the story (both of them) might have an idea of where I’m going with this after reading the first few chapters. For the rest of readers, I’ll suggest you can either get along for the –hilarious- rollercoaster ride that I guarantee this story is definitely gonna be or go check out the translated version of the Chinese web Novel MMDYA. It is a fun read and I’m sure most of you will like it.  
> The reason I’m not putting this fic in Crossover category because it exactly isn’t a crossover. It’s just, well……. have you ever read those fics where the plot is based on fairy tales but the fics aren’t exactly a crossover between the fairy tale and the well, fic? It’s the same thing here….. Er, I think so?  
> Yeah, so long story short, this is something I wrote for fun and I wanted to share it with you and it’s inspired by my two of my favorite stories ever. So……… yup. that’s it.


End file.
